Il Principessa La Pasta
by Pieree
Summary: Kata orang, cyborg yang sering bermimpi adalah cyborg yang sebentar lagi akan mati. Kalau itu benar, mungkin... inilah kisah terakhirku. "Cerita ini kudapatkan dari mimpiku. Karena sedikit mirip dengan kisah dongeng, maka mimpi itu kuberi judul... Puteri Pasta." Marco/Angelica. R&R?


**summary**

**Kata orang, cyborg yang sering bermimpi adalah cyborg yang sebentar lagi akan mati. Kalau itu benar, mungkin... inilah kisah terakhirku. "Cerita ini kudapatkan dari mimpiku. Karena sedikit mirip dengan kisah dongeng, maka mimpi itu kuberi judul... Puteri Pasta."**

.

.

Di salah satu deretan ruangan ICU milik _Social Welfare Agency_, terjejer beberapa perabotan rumah sakit yang terlihat menakutkan. Dan dari semua itu, terdapat sebuah selang yang menyambungkannya dengan tubuh seorang anak perempuan bernama Angelica.

Gadis berusia 14 tahun itu terlelap dengan lemah di atas ranjang. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang itu sedikit berantakan—karena ditiban oleh punggungnya yang telah terbaring.

Ya, _cyborg_ pertama di generasi satu ini memang sedang sakit. Karena itu, Marco Toni—sang pendamping—pun dengan setia menemani Angelica yang tertidur.

Sebenarnya, semua orang di agensi tau bahwa Marco adalah sesosok pria yang selalu bersikap dingin ke Angelica, _cyborg_-nya sendiri. Tapi karena keadaan Angelica yang kian memburuk, Marco telah berubah. Tak ada lagi Marco Toni yang dingin kepada Angelica. Sekarang, hanya ada Marco yang dulu. Yang pernah beberapa kali menceritakan dongeng Pangeran Pasta kepadanya.

**Sret.**

Di samping ranjang Angelica, Marco menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedikit pegal—karena kelamaan tidur dengan posisi terduduk di atas kursi. Ia mengernyitkan salah satu matanya, lalu melirik ke arah jam. Ternyata, ini sudah pukul 02.00 pagi.

Ia pun beranjak, ingin berjalan ke meja untuk mengambil segelas air. tapi, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara bisikan pelan.

"_Signore_... Marco..."

Langkahnya terhenti; dia usahakan dirinya untuk tidak menoleh. "Ya?"

"Barusan... aku bermimpi..." Angelica berbisik. Suaranya parau.

"Mimpi apa?"

"Aku bermimpi... tentang seorang anak perempuan. Dari penampilannya... dia mirip denganku." Bersama kedua mata yang masih terpejam, ia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Bedanya, dia terlihat sehat. Lalu dia juga mempunyai keluarga... dan seekor peliharaan..."

Marco terdiam.

"Tapi... aku kasihan dengannya." Ia memberi jeda. "Tampaknya, dia dibenci oleh papa dan mamanya sendiri."

"..."

"Tapi... karena ada anjingnya yang bernama Pero... dia selalu tersenyum—seolah-olah masalah yang membebaninya telah terangkat..." Angelica membuka kedua kelopak atanya, lalu ia melirik Marco yang masih memunggunginya. "Kupikir... kalau ada anjingnya... dia akan jadi baik-baik saja." Nada suaranya memelan. Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai meluncur dari kedua sudut mata Angelica. "Sama sepertiku..."

"Kalau aku sendirian... aku akan merasa berat." Akunya. "Tapi karena sekarang aku punya _Signore_ Marco dan Priscilla... bebanku jadi terasa terangkat."

"Maka dari itu... aku ingin berterima kasih kepada _Signore_ Marco..."

Marco menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Kata para dokter agensi, apabila otak _cyborg_ sudah rusak—akibat dosis obat yang sering diberikan kepadanya—maka itu adalah tanda-tanda di mana _cyborg_ itu akan segera mati.

Tapi... untuk sementara, itu hanyalah dugaan yang belum pasti.

Karena itu, Marco hanya berharap bahwa mimpi Angelica adalah bunga tidur biasa.

Marco mendekati _cyborg_-nya, lalu menggenggam tangannya perlahan.

"Ya..." Jawabnya. "Aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu..."

Angelica tersenyum. Marco memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku masih ada di sampingmu, Angel..."

.

.

.

**IL—PRINCIPESSA—LA—PASTA**

**Gunslinger Girl by Yu Aida**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree present...**

**[Marco Toni—Angelica]**

.

.

**one of one**

-kisah terakhir puteri pasta-

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Dokter Marianna mendatangi kamar Angelica. Seperti biasa, Marco mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk dokter wanita yang telah berupaya keras untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Angelica. Dan di saat sang dokter sedang memerhatikan kantong infus dan juga peralatan-peralatan yang lain, Angelica memanggilnya.

"Dokter..."

"Ya, Angelica?"

"Apakah... _cyborg_ yang semakin sering mengingat mimpinya itu... menandakan bahwa _cyborg_ tersebut akan mati?

Di ruangan itu, Marco dan Dokter Marianna terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Kenapa Angelica bertanya hal yang seperti itu?"

"Karena... aku dengar-dengar sih memang begitu..." Jawabnya, polos. Kemudian kedua pupil matanya yang gelap itu sedikit beralih ke arah lain. "Akhir-akhir ini... aku sering mengingat mimpiku—padahal sebelum-sebelumnya, aku selalu lupa."

Tak ada yang bersuara.

"Apa itu tandanya... aku akan mati?"

Suasana kamar benar-benar menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar bunyi mesin ECG—pendeteksi yang saat ini menghimbau pergerakkan otot jantung Angelica.

Angelica pun menghela nafas, lalu ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Tapi, kalau misalnya aku mati... tidak apa kok—"

"Angelica!" Marco menyergahnya dengan seruan kencang.

Gadis berwajah pucat itu menoleh kepadanya. Senyuman manis Angelica masih belum terlepas dari bibirnya. "Ada apa, _Signore_ Marco?"

"Sudah, sudah..." Dokter Marianna mencoba menengahi mereka. "Angelica, lebih baik kau tertidur. Beberapa jam lagi kau akan menjalankan operasi..."

"Baik, dokter."

Sesudah menjawab, dokter wanita itu segera keluar dari kamar Angelica, menyisakan Marco dan Angelica kembali berdua di ruangan ICU.

.

.

**Il—prin-ci-pe-ssa—la—pas-ta—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Di saat ruangan itu hanya tersisa mereka berdua, Marco menyuruh Angelica untuk tidur. Tak butuh waktu lama, Angelica pun menutup kedua matanya dan kembali terlelap. Pria bernama lengkap Marco Toni itu pun terduduk di samping ranjang sang _cyborg_, dan terus memerhatikannya dalam diam.

Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang matanya yang sekarang, baru ia sadari kalau Angelica adalah sosok seorang gadis kecil yang rapuh—mudah patah. Bagaikan sekali sentuh, ia bisa menghancurkan hidupnya.

Ya, seperti sekarang.

Entah kenapa, di otaknya terputarlah segala bayangan di mana dirinya yang dulu sering memperlakukan Angelica dengan beberapa perbuatan yang tak menyenangkan. Contohnya seperti memarahinya, menghukumnya, dan bahkan menolak untuk memberikan pujian—apabila Angelica berhasil melakukan misinya dengan baik.

Marco pun memejamkan mata, lalu menopang kepalanya—yang tertunduk—dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia menghela nafas panjang-panjang.

Seharusnya, ia terus memperlakukan Angelica dengan baik—seperti saat dirinya baru pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis kecil ini. Tersenyum, memujinya, mengelus kepalanya, dan bahkan berepot-repot menceritakan kisah Pangeran Pasta agar Angelica tidak kebosanan.

Memikirkannya, Marco menelan ludah.

Ia ingat. Itulah salah satu hal yang telah membuat dirinya begitu dekat dengan Angel; kisah Pangeran Pasta. Sebuah dongeng yang ia karang sendiri untuk seorang Angelina—yang baru saja bertransformasi menjadi _cyborg_ polos bernama Angelica.

Namun karena sebuah hal—yang nyatanya sangat sepele—Marco mengubah sifatnya. Ia menjadi sering mengabaikan Angelica. Tak pernah lagi ia menceritakan dongeng tersebut kepadanya.

Tapi, kenapa ia baru menyesali segala perbuatannya sekarang?

Kenapa tidak dari dulu?

Kenapa tidak dari dulu ia terus memperlakukan Angelica dengan baik?

"_Signore_...?"

**Set.**

Sontak saja, Marco menegakkan kembali posisi duduknya. Kedua matanya sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Angelica yang sudah membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Ya... ada apa?"

"_Signore_ kenapa?" Tanyanya, perlahan. "Apa ada yang... sakit?"

"..."

"Apa... _signore_ terluka?"

Marco terkesiap. Ia mencoba menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, lalu ia menjawab pertanyaan _cyborg_ kecilnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi... _signore_ terlihat murung."

Marco mengangguk perlahan. "Ya. Untuk saat ini... memang."

'Karena melihatmu yang terpuruk seperti ini, Angel.' Batinnya, melanjutkan.

Angelica memejamkan matanya sebentar, dan kemudian membukanya lagi. Kali ini, sebuah senyuman menyertainya. "Kalau begitu... apa _signore_ mau mendengarkan ceritaku?"

"Cerita?"

"Iya. Cerita ini kudapatkan dari mimpiku yang barusan." Bisiknya. "Karena sedikit mirip dengan kisah dongeng, maka mimpi itu kuberi judul... Puteri Pasta."

Kedua mata Marco terbelalak. Saat mendengar 'Puteri Pasta', bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Aku merasa... cerita ini bisa membuat hati bahagia..."

Marco tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Apa _signore_... suka pasta?"

Dengan menundukkan kepala dan menutupi kedua matanya yang sudah berair, Marco menjawab pelan. "Ya... aku suka."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memulai ceritanya..." Ucapnya perlahan. "Dahulu kala... di suatu tempat... terdapat seorang puteri miskin yang tidak mempunyai teman."

"Namun, tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa sendirian. Karena, puteri itu memiliki seorang anjing yang teramat sangat pemberani."

"Di pagi yang cerah, sang puteri ingin sekali memakan pasta. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak mempunyai uang."

"Sampai suatu ketika, ketika sang puteri sedang berjalan-jalan, ada seseorang yang menabraknya."

"Puteri itu pun terlempar dan pingsan."

Angelica menghembuskan nafasnya terlebih dulu, lalu kembali melanjutkan.

"Di awalnya, aku sempat mengira mimpiku akan berakhir tragis. Tapi untungnya tidak..." Ia menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya. "Puteri terbangun, dan menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak meninggal. Dia sempat bingung. Tapi pada akhirnya, datanglah seorang pangeran yang menanyakan kabarnya."

"Pangeran itu menjelaskan bahwa dirinya telah selamat dari maut. Kemudian, pangeran memberikannya dua piring pasta, makanan yang diinginkan oleh sang puteri dan si anjing."

"Selesai."

Marco terdiam, dan membiarkan Angelica menjelaskan.

"Bagi puteri itu, pasta adalah kebahagiaannya."

Marco menyadarinya. Ya, ia menyadari cerita tersebut.

Puteri Pasta memiliki cerita yang berbeda dari dongeng Pangeran Pasta—yang dulu pernah ia ceritakan.

Puteri Pasta, adalah seorang puteri yang memiliki kisah seperti Angelina, diri seorang Angelica yang dulu—sebelum diubah menjadi _cyborg_.

Angelina yang miskin, yang dibenci kedua orang tuanya; yang juga hanya memiliki satu teman, Pero, sang anjing.

Suatu saat, Angelina ditabrak dengan sengaja oleh kedua orang tuanya. Angelina yang masih kecil pun terbaring dengan bersimbah darah. Namun, keuntungan mendatanginya. Pihak _Social Welfare Agency_mendatanginya, dan menyembuhkannya. Meski di sana ia otaknya dicuci dan dijadikan sebagai alat pembunuh, Angelina—yang sudah berubah nama menjadi Angelica—pun tetap senang.

Karena semua itu, mempertemukannya dengan Marco Toni, sang _signore_.

Entahlah.

Angelica tidak mau tau apakah perasaannya hanya dikarenakan oleh 'syarat' atau apa.

Yang jelas, ia sangat menyayangi _signore_-nya.

Angelica tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana?"

Marco yang masih menangis tak mampu menjawab. Angelica menoleh, lalu memerhatikannya.

"Kalau seandainya aku adalah Puteri Pasta, mungkin aku... menganggap kalau pasta itu... adalah... _signore_..." Helaan nafas Angelica semakin berat. Dengan susah payah, ia tetap berusaha tersenyum. "Karena... menurutku, _signore_ adalah kebahagiaan utama... untukku..."

Sedetik kemudian, kedua sudut bibir Angelica bergerak turun. Menjadi sebuah garis datar.

Kemudian, tangannya—yang semula menyentuh tangan Marco—pun terjatuh lemas.

**Set.**

Kemudian, Marco melihat Angelica yang kini sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. Sedetik setelah itu, alat ECG berbunyi panjang, dengan sebuah garis lurus di layar monitor hijaunya.

Marco tak bisa berusaha untuk kuat lagi. Tangisan yang telah lama ditahannya pun pecah.

Itu tandanya, di kala senja ini, Angelica telah beristirahat dengan tenang.

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

**Ah, ya ampun. Bagi kalian (terutama yang ngga tau kisah Marco/Angelica) mungkin ini sama sekali ngga nyedihin. Tapi bagi aku (sebagai author), aku selalu nyaris nangis pas lagi ngetik kisah si Puteri Pasta.**

**Sebenernya, aku ngga gitu suka Marco/Angelica. Soalnya Marco jahat sih sama Angel. Tapi berhubung di komik vol 9 si Marco sempet nunjukin rasa penyesalannya, aku jadi suka. Dan dari semua kisah tragis yang ada di Gunslinger Girl, yang paling bisa bikin aku berurai air mata tuh ya ini—kematian Angelica. Maka dari itu, aku mempersembahkan fict ini untuk Angelica... :'(**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
